FullMetal Alchemist: Null Void Darkness
by chibi-twan
Summary: Edward missing for 4 years now. man who looks like Ed shows up who is he? is he really Edward? if so then why does he keep on saying Amestris will be destroyed? and why is Truth haunting his dreams? can Mustang and Co. along with Alphonse defeat this new threat? or will they along with eveyone else perish? blood scenes torture and ( I DON'T OWN FULL-METAL Alchemist! )
1. Chapter 1

_** Chapter 1: Invisible Revisable**_

* * *

~4 Years later~ It's been four years since the promise day when Edward disappeared after retrieving Al's body from the gate. Four years since Edward has

done the impossible, four years since the Hero of the people; The FullMetal Alchemist Edward Elric has been presumed dead.

~4 Years Earlier~ Edward's P.O.V~ Inside the gate~

i open my eyes, quickly shutting them because the blinding white light hurt to look at. Wait a minute ugh now i remember the fight. The homunculi, and

Alphonse. Al. Al?! "Alphonse?!" where is he?

"Hello Mr. Al-che-mist! Let me guess here for your brother?"-Truth's grinned.

"Cut the crap Truth give me Al's body back"-Ed growled.

"Oh and what is it that you plan on sacrificing for him? Another arm? Leg?"-Truth

"ANYTHING even my own LIFE."-Ed stated bluntly.

"Fine then… I want you to be a Gate Keeper. You will be like me, but not exactly me."-Truth

I opened my mouth to talk but Truth interrupted me. "But, to make things fair… your teacher will get her organs back and If Al, or any of your friends find you,

and make you back to normal within a year that you are reunited… You will go back to them."-Truth

"What do you mean return me to normal?"-Edward

"Why that's because as gatekeeper you will have no emotions what so ever and your memories of those you have left behind will be gone as well your friends

have to help you remember."-Truth

"F-fine…But Al better has his body back!"-Edward

Truth went closer to Ed, and inserted a red liquid in him. "Tha-that's the Philosopher's Stone!"-Ed yelled.

"Correct Mr. Al-che-mist! Your emotions and memories won't be all that you lose" Truth's grin widen. "Good luck, let's see if you win."

then everything went black. . . . . . .

~back to the present~ Everyone P.O.V~

Al was walking around the streets looking for his missing older brother while he wasn't in the library researching a way to find him.

His brother Ed went missing on the day he got his body back and Izumi, his and his brother's teacher, got her organs back.

'What did brother exchanged for all of this?'-Al thought

"Big Brother…where are you?"-Al

Ed at that time was walking around the town 'Humans… they have such useless emotions, but those emotions made humans…. Humans…'-Ed thought.

"Big Brother?!" yelled a sandy haired boy. "It's you, Big brother!"

Ed was confused, should he say who are you? Or walk away? But option 2 was out of the question since the boy was literally right in front of him panting.

"Who are you?" Ed said in a very bored voice. "I do not have any brother."-Edward added

"B-big Brother…"-Al "You… have your arm… You're Big Brother… Edward."-Al added

"Now again, who are you?"-Ed growled. "My name is not Edward, it is Keeper."-Ed added

A man, with jet black hair, and black eyes walked by. "Well, looks like the midget is home. Hello Major FullMetal or I should say Major General FullMetal?"-

Mustang

"My name is Keeper, I am NOT this person you call Edward or FullMetal."-Edward growled.

"This is Ed right?"-Mustang asked Al.

"I know it is him…. But…. He isn't agreeing with me…"-Al

"Oh So your name is Keeper? Why Keeper?"-Mustang

"Because I am the Gate Keeper."-Edward

"For what Shorty?"-Mustang smirked.

"For what you shall never know but I shall give you a hint, this "Ed" of yours and this kid over here saw it."-Edward replied.

"So… You're Truth!?"-Al

"Yes and No. I am like Truth but I am not Truth, we just have somewhat the same job… I got it recently."-Ed replied.

"Recently? What do you mean by that?"-Mustang added seriously.

"How do I know? Truth gave me the job for something else, I don't know what."-Ed replied.

Mustang looked at Ed's dull golden eyes. It wasn't full of fire like before nor does his voice sounded strong and determined. No his eyes were empty, like a

void, and his voice sounded like he didn't care.

Al noticed it too. He cried in the inside. 'So this is what was exchanged for my body 'Ed's freedom and life…'

~Later at Roy Mustang's house~ after Al and Mustang dragged him there and called everyone~

The Gate Keeper looked at the sky, trying to remember his past. The stupid things he did, the helpful things he did, and his name….

"Keeper."-Mustang.

"What do you need?"-Edward.

"Dinner is ready, Al made stew."-Mustang.

"Stew?"-Edward a small twinkle appeared in Ed's eyes.

"Yeah, stew lets go before the others eat it all up."-Mustang smirked noticing the small happiness in Edward's eyes.

When they arrived Mustang tapped on Al's shoulder and pointed somewhere signaling to leave.

"I'll be back!"-Al

"What do you need Führer?"-Al said.

Recently Roy Mustang became the new Führer, and Edward would have become Lieutenant General, only 2 positions away from Mustang, and upgraded 5

ranks.

"Ed… I noticed when I said the word Stew in the sentence while telling him it was time for dinner; he had a quick moment of happiness in his eyes."-Mustang

replied.

"That's brother alright. His favorite food is stew."-Al slightly smiled.

"Hm.. That shorty better not wait too long before returning back to his old loud personality."-Mustang.

"Knowing you you'll torture him back to it."-Al snickered.

"How cruel of you! i would never."-Mustang faked a frown.

The 2 walked back in.

"Have fun herumschleichen?"-Edward said. (Herumschleichen is German for sneaking around)

Mustang, Al, and the other people in the room were confused that Edward was speaking a language none of them knew.

"Huh?"-Al asked in confusion.

"Can you speak right Keeper?"-Mustang asked wondering if Edward bit his tongue.

Edward kept eating, Hughes paused his cooing of his child, Riza aimed her hand to her gun 'her natural reflex', Fuery looked confused, Jean was sitting with

Winry, and Breda, Falmen wondering what Edward had said, Izumi stood still eyeing Edward, and lastly Sheska banged her head on a book wondering how it

is she read almost every book yet hadn't heard of this language.

"Yes i can, can you hear correctly? Can you listen? Or do you prefer being the only one to talk?"-Edward replied in monotone.

Mustang twitched his eye. "What? Strike a nerve?"-Edward added.

"Oh, god! he totally owned you!"-Jean laughed.

"Shut up Jean!"-Mustang yelled back.

"OH? Should I?" Jean laughed back.

"GET YOUR A*S OVER HERE!"-Mustang ran after Jean as he ran around the room.

"…" Edward was silent. 'They're energetic….'-Edward thought

After everything had calmed down a little bit Edward could feel the room's tension change, looking up he saw all eyes on him.

Mustang was staring him down as Edward simply stared back as though Mustang's look meant nothing Finally after what seemed like forever Mustang spoke

up:

"So. . . Keeper. . . What CAN you tell us about yourself?"-Mustang asked hesitantly.

"Tell me why is it I should tell complete strangers about myself?"-Edward answers coldly opening his eyes he takes in the shocked, confused, sad looks of

those around him.

When no one spoke Edward decided to break the silence "Fine what do you want to know?"

Mustang still shocked at what FullMetal had said, and jumped when he finally spoke saying "Fine what do you want to know?" seeing the chance to learn about

what is the matter with his subordinate who was like a son to him he quickly composed himself as did his trustworthy friend Maes Hughes who spoke up first.

"Well you said that you are a gatekeeper correct?"-Hughes asked not sure for having never seen the actual gate unlike Al, Izumi Curtis, and Edward himself.

Taking this as a hint everyone but Alphonese, Izumi Curtis, Mustang, and Hughes left the room.

"Correct Mister."-Edward said

"Ok if you're not Edward then where did you come from?"-Izumi Curtis

Laughing dryly "I thought you were going to ask me about me not how a baby is born."-Edward answered scooting back upon seeing Izumi's anger radiating

off.

"If it's as simple as that why not answer her?"-Mustang countered.

and so Alphonese sat back and watched quietly while this exchange went on for 2 hours consisting of simple questions of which Edward only truly answered

two questions with a understandable answer while the others were answered with 'I Cannot answer that.' from Ed leaving Izumi Curtis furious, Mustang

Worried/Intrigued, and Hughes Confused/worried for Edward who was also like a son to him and Gracia.

Finally Al spoke up "How DID you get your job of gatekeeper then?" Al frowned seeing no reaction from Edward.

'I was wondering when you'd speak up' Edward thought until he finally Found a way to answer with a hint since he couldn't tell him the truth thinking they

won't believe him. "I told you it were given to me by something you and your brother oh and let's not forget your teacher there have seen."-Edward

"No that's what gave you the job, but not HOW it is you got it; meaning why it was given to you."-Al replied quickly. At this the rest of the occupants of the

room listened intensively for the answer, but they all were completely shocked at the two words Edward had answered with. . . Edward signing had answered

with a smirk saying "Equivalent Exchange." after which he had said did he get up starting to leave the room adding a "Thanks for the soup!"

'Equivalent Exchange that's what Edward used to always say!' They all thought when suddenly Al spoke up "AH! wait w-where are you going?!" hearing this

Mustang, Hughes and Izumi looked up to see Edward getting ready to leave, not wanting to lose him again Al gripped Edward's wrist while Hughes gripped his

shoulder, Mustang stood in front of him while Izumi blocked the door.

Clearly startled Edward ripped his arm away from Al, shook off Hughes Hand, and stepped back from all of them.

Noticing this Al asked again "Where were you going?"

"I'm tired so i was going to take a nap."-Edward glared in reality he wanted to leave so he could think about all this.

'A nap brother always took a nap after eating soup.' Al thought before blurting out not wanting his brother to disappear again said "Why don't you stay here

Feurher Mustang has plenty of room." "Right feurher?" Al adding sending Mustang a cheery smile but in his eyes it said 'disagree to let brother stay here and I'll

make your life horrible.' and Mustang actually scared for his life quickly jumped in saying "There is a guest bedroom down the hall to your left you may stay

there if you like."

Edward hesitated at first but soon he let a fake yawn escape nodded mutely before turning on his heels and went to his new room to rest only he could not for

he had many things mulling over in his mind like thoughts on why everyone looked so relieved to see him. Why they were acting so wary around him upmongs

other things he keep on thinking even as day turned to night and he heard people leave, and he even heard when Mustang had opened the to check on him

before going to bed, finally falling asleep ten minutes later. Edward awoke to the smell of Bacon eggs and smelled like waffles, upon smelling the food Edward's

stomach growled furiously getting up and stumbling down the stairs you follow the smell until it leads you to the kitchen to see Riza cooking! And Mustang and

Hughes sitting at the round table.

hearing the stairs creak and footsteps in the doorway Riza turns around with a smile aimed at you "Good morning Edward." she says as Mustang and Hughes

look up at you "Hungry?"-Riza added. As if on cue Edward's stomach growled and Edward nodded embarrassed before adding as he sat down "My name is

Keeper."

Hearing this Riza's eyes dim "Right." she says putting a plate in front of Edward.

Oblivious to Edward who is eating Mustang, Hughes, Riza all stare at Edward who had his hair all down and covering his face.

"Um keeper can you see with your hair in your eyes like that?" Hughes asked.

Just realizing what Hughes had asked him Edward looked up before mumbling "Oh." Hughes along with Mustang, and Riza watch as Edward braided his hair

back looking like his old self. And Edward finally noticing the stares Glares at them all before saying "What now?" not getting any answer Edward stands looks

at Mustang and asked "Will it be alright for me to bathe?"

"Huh? Oh sure bathroom's upstairs third door down on the right"-Mustang managed to answer

"Thanks."-Edward replied

~About an hour and a half later Edward emerges from the shower~

"Where are Ms. Hawkeye and Mr. Hughes?" Edward asked Mustang as soon as he saw that it was just the two of them.

"Went to work." was the simple reply.

Edward's confusion must have broken through his mask for Mustang added "I won't be going to work for a bit to watch over you."

"Why I'm leaving today anyway."-Edward.

Mustang's head snapped up "What?"-Mustang

"You said i could take a nap here, and a sleep later then i intended so thanks but I'm be leaving now."-Edward

"Do you have somewhere to go?"-Mustang.

"Yeah my apartment."-Edward

"..."-Mustang.

"What?"-Edward.

"Stay here just for a few weeks. Alphonse really does believe you're his brother."-Mustang

"Hmm . . . . What did happen to his brother?"-Edward

"He . . . disappeared."-Mustang.

Edward sensing this was the end of the conversation retreated to his temporary bedroom.

~for the next three weeks everything was like that morning but also consisted of Al, and Mustang's other subordinates along with Izumi Curtis visiting not

Winry who had to go back home, eating, sleeping and reading.~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Welcome Back FullMetal_**

* * *

One night Edward had a nightmare of someone who looked just like him failures in life along with appearing in front of the gate where Truth told him 'the game

has started but must end now you will get back your emotions and memories we will settle this another time for trouble is coming and you are the only one

who may stop it! are you willing to risk everything and anything to save amestris from suffering the same fate as xerxeas? To save complete strangers?'

Edward awoke drenched in a cold sweat with the worried faces of Riza, Mustang, Hughes, and Havoc standing over you.

'Nightmare' Edward thought to himself before sitting up in bed feeling groggy and a little sick.

"Fullme-keeper are you alright?" Edward hears Mustang stutter 'Why does he care?' Edward thought.

"We tried waking you for the past hour. . ."-Havoc

"Yeah I am perfectly fine"-Edward hissed taking in Mustang's startled face before he tried standing up only to have his legs cripple out from under you.

"Chief!"

"Edward!"

"Ed!"

"FullMetal!"

Edward's headache increased ten-fold as some of his memories rush into his mind he grab's his head and scream's as a sharp pain fills his chest he opens his

eyes to see Riza, Mustang, Hughes, Havoc crowding around him to see if he's alright with looks of fear and confusion on their faces. Edward opens his mouth to

tell them he's fine, but instead a coughing fit came out shaking Edward's entire body Riza rubs his back while Mustang comes in with a glass of water 'when did

he even leave the room?' Edward thought, as Hughes hands Edward a white handkerchief to spit into which Edward took greatly but no mucus came instead

Edward's mouth filled with a metallic, salty taste as he spit specks of blood onto the white sheet.

Riza, Mustang, Hughes, Havoc all stared at Edward in pure horror as they see him cough up blood which soaks through the handkerchief and onto the floor.

'D****t!' Mustang thought staring at Edward "Havoc call an ambulance!"-Mustang ordered seeing Havoc was already down the hall calling one, turning around

when he heard Edward say before going unconscious "D**n it don't call the hospital corneal B*****d I'm fine"

Riza, Mustang, Hughes, and Havoc(who had returned to the room to hear Edward speak) Were happy Edward admitted to being Edward Elric the FullMetal

alchemist and the hero of the people because he was finally acting like himself again, but the happiness was short-lived and was replaced with fear as

Edward's body went limp in Riza's arms.

~Twenty minutes later at the Hospital~

Mustang, Riza, Hughes, Havoc P.O.V.

"At least the Chief finally admitted who he is, why did he pretended he wasn't though."-Havoc stated wanting to change the mood, which everyone else was

grateful for.

"sigh, i honestly don't know what the h**l is going through FullMetal's head (Pause) but he sure is going to have a lot to explain, has anyone called

Alphonse?"-Mustang answered back in a angered voice.

"Sir, I didn't call for Alphonse because he went to visit Ms. Rockbelle, and headed back to resembul for a few days to connect with how things are with Edward I

believe he needs some time to think."-Riza stated with her composed face not to let any emotions show though her eyes showed concern and worry.

"Say Roy"-Hughes

"What is it Hughes?"-Mustang

But Hughes didn't get to say what was on his mind for at that moment a doctor came strolling down the hall "whose here for Mr. Elric?"

"All of us, how is he?"-Mustang said slipping back into his commanding voice.

Mustang, Riza, Hughes, and Havoc felt a wave of worry hit them at the look of concern, discomfort, and pity shown on the doctor's face they were all silent until

the doctor finally spoke. "I have run multiple test on him and they all had the same results (pause) first I'll state the minor facts; he seems to have malnutrition

so we have him on an IV drip, and his automail seems to be causing him some discomfort."

"is that all?"-Havoc asked hoping that it was.

"No. umm I'm not sure how to put this but it looks as though Mr. Elric's insides are iterating which is causing him to spit up blood and it is killing him, and there

really isn't much we can due but prescribe him something for the pain." the doctor said with a solemn face.

Mustang, Riza, Hughes, and Havoc all stared at the doctor in horror, confusion, and sad looks.

"W-what?"-Havoc mumbled for he thought of Ed as a younger brother.

"Edward."-Riza whispered through unshed tears threatening to spill over.

Hughes gasped but said nothing he just stared at the doctor thinking 'but Ed's just a kid! and we just got him back! He's like a son to me...'

out of them all Mustang was the only one who seemed able to speak though on the inside he felt as though he was just shot, no worse than that for he

thought of Edward as a son not that Ed would ever think of him as a father figure but still he was heart-broken, and so Mustang asked "h-how long does he

have b-before. . ." he couldn't even finish but he guessed the doctor knew what he meant for he answered saying " By the looks of it I'd say about 2-3

months."

They all just stood there letting the news about Edward sink in, and about five minutes later Mustang found his voice to speak again to ask "What do you

mean by the looks of it?"

The doctor looked at his notes before saying "our test's show that his insides look as though they have slowly been iterating for about four years."

'Four years. Four years ago Edward brought Alphonse's body back, but was this the price for Alphonse to live, a slow painful death?' Mustang, Riza, Hughes,

Havoc all thought.

"May we see him?" a nod from the doctor and a wave to follow "Thank you"-Mustang added after the doctor led towards his subordinates room.

"He may or may not be up yet but you should still let him rest for now." the doctor said walking away from the doors he showed Mustang, Riza, Hughes, and

Havoc to.

Mustang signed before slowly opening the hospital room's door only to see Edward sitting up with a look that was all to familiar to them all it was the look he

wore when researching a way to get Alphonese' body back one of pure concentration and determination. they could all hear little bits of what Edward was

mumbling from where they are "stupid...Gate...Amestris...running out of time...Gone...Dead...homunculus." then they all froze where they were to look at each

other with the same thought in their heads 'i thought the homunculus were all killed?'

"Hem-Hem"-Mustang cleared his throat to get Edward's attention before he spoke "nice of you to wake up FullMetal, how are you feeling?"-Mustang asked

though they all knew how he must feel, but what he heard next actually surprised him...

"A lot better know that I'm allowed to remember you all, glad to see Al really has gotten his body back how has he been?" Edward answered bluntly.

'He's dying yet he's not even worried about himself...' Hughes thought feeling as though he might cry.

"Alphonse is fine and what did you mean now that your allowed to remember?"-Mustang asked confused.

". . . ."-Edward stayed quiet

"Chief you going to answer?"-Havoc asked confused to see Edward so . . . Quiet.

"hmm long story explain later"-Edward.

SILENCE...everyone stared at Edward

"What do you mean Edward?" Riza asked .

"Well... I know all of your names as well as other people's names but i still don't have all my memories back."-Edward answered now confused.

"What?! Well do you remember who the FullMetal alchemist is then?"-Mustang

"No." was all Edward answered.

Everyone in the room stared at Edward the boy, no man now in shock.

Mustang pressed his lips tight in a thin line then said after a moment "Edward I'm your boss Fuehrer Roy Mustang, and this is Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes, and

finally Jean Havoc your coworkers/close friends and you are the FullMetal alchemist."

"Ed do you know where we are?" Havoc asked stalling.

"Yeah we're in Germany aren't we?" Edward asked as it were obvious.

"NO. Where in amestris, I've never heard of Germany." Hughes said not believing.

just at that very moment Edward went into a coughing fit, everyone in the room watched helplessly as the coughing shook his frame when suddenly Edward

grabbed his head as more memories rushed into his head and he let out a blood curling scream which was soon muffled out by the blood spurting out of his

mouth on the sheets.

"EDWARD!" they all screamed in union just the two nurses rushed in telling Edward's visitors to leave which they complied to do but Mustang looked back in

time to see Edward staring right at him mouthing the words 'I'll explain later' at that was the last they saw of Edward for the next morning the doctors called

Mustang and told him that Edward had signed himself out of the hospital late last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Revealing Truth Or Lies_**

* * *

~2 days later at mustang's office~

"Riza any word on FullMetal?"-Mustang asked.

"No sir not yet."-Riza replied.

"Falmen, Brenda, Fury, Havoc anything?"-Mustang asked turning to them and all he got in reply were no's.

"D****t Hughes how about you?"-Mustang

"Sorry Roy where ever he went he didn't want to be found i couldn't find any trace."-Hughes answered glumly they all sat in silence which they seemed to be

doing a lot lately that it until the door to the office was knocked on.

"Knock-Knock"

"sigh you may enter!"-Mustang's voice boomed.

what happen next clearly came as a shock for Riza dropped her coffee mug, Havoc dropped his cigarette, Hughes dropped his glasses, and everyone else was

frozen, Mustang however stood up and yelled "WHERE THE H**l WERE YOU?!"

Edward however kept a straight face walked over to an empty chair and sat down then answered "I was at my hide out in central I needed to think."

Everyone was holding a blank face until finally Hughes spoke "What?"

After about an hour and a half later~

After Edward finished telling everyone about how four years ago when he was still stuck in the gate for a year with envy. Before passing through to Germany

for three years then he came back to amestris about five weeks ago, not to mention that the gate also locked away Ed's memories so he only has a few at the

moment. Those memories consisting of the gate and any knowledge of alchemy, envy, memories of mustang and his crew's names, His brother, teacher, and

childhood friends names as well, and every time he did human transmutation, as well as the past four years excluded of some of what happen in the gate. But

he cannot remember any of his past his mother, father, or his time spent as the FullMetal alchemist. he sat there watching everyone's faces truth be told he

was definitely amused with what he saw;

Havoc-confused, sad, angry

Brenda, Falmen, Fury-sadness, confusion

Riza- sadness, furious, and guilt for not being able to help.

Hughes-sadness, fury, Guilt (for not being able to do anything), and murderous intent. . .

Mustang- sadness, fury, Guilt (for not being able to do anything), and murderous intent, full blown hatred.

finally having enough of the silence Edward decided to speak up

"So you just going to stare or you going to speak up?" Edward said maybe a little harsher then he meant to because everyone in the room jumped at the

sound of his voice.

"So what you're saying is you only remember what the gate is allowing you to remember?"-Mustang asked in a whisper.

"Pretty much."-Edward answered.

"But why?"-Havoc asked

"Why what? why am i here? why am i alive? i promise I'll answer best i can."- Edward said truthfully.

"why is this happening to you?"-Riza asked sadly.

"Oh maybe because Truth's a sadistic b*****d who loves to irk me."-Ed answered without hesitating, and with a smirk.

"D****T EDWARD! This isn't funny your dying for Pete's sake!"-Mustang exclaimed clearly irritated.

"i know I'm dying i can feel it."-Edward answered seriously.

"Wait you can feel it?"-Hughes asked.

"Yeah it sort of feels like being shot a million times and you slowly bleed to death, but at the same time you feel like your bones are being crushed ,when i

sleep my soul is pulled into the gate the longer I'm there the closer i know i am to death."-Edward answered slowly.

SILENCE...

*cough*cough*

"A-Anyway there's something bad going to happen soon I'm not exactly sure what but i know that it will affect all of us."-Edward stated growing suddenly

serious.

"I see. . . that's enough for today we will finish this discussion later come on let's get a bit to eat it's two hours past dinner time."-Mustang said calmly though

really he was worried.

Havoc, Hughes, Riza, Mustang, and Edward all head out to eat at a diner everyone else heads home to get some rest.

Later inside Joe's Steak House Bar/Diner. . . . .

"Can I take your order Sir?" A Waitress asked Mustang.

"Of Course you may dear I'll take the medium rare steak with some whisky please."-Mustang answered all his God complexions.

"A Sub with a beer please."- Havoc

"I'll have the Ribs-cages with a beer and would you like to see beautiful pictures of my wife and Daughter Elicia?~~"-Hughes

(BONK) Mustang hits Hughes over the head, and Hughes shuts up eminently.

"I'll just have some Salad and tea."-Riza

"Okay then and you sir?"-Waitress asks Edward.

"Hmm oh I'll just take a cup of coffee thank you."-Edward.

"With or without cream?"-Waitress.

"With cream please."-Edward.

Waitress walks away and everyone stares at Edward Bewildered.

"What"-Edward

"You asked for cream."-Havoc

"Yeah so?"-Edward

"Edward the cream has milk in it."-Riza

"I know that."-Edward

"But you hate milk."-Hughes

"No i don't."-Edward

"But you did."-Mustang

"Yeah i use to but not anymore."-Edward

"Why?"-Riza

"Because the idiot scientist and the d**n Roommate of mine would hold me down and for it down my throat every F***ing morning until I started to drink the

cow piss by myself."-Edward

"Oh."-Hughes

Everyone else stayed silent having no idea what Edward was talking about.

~~~~~8 MINUTES OF SILENCE~~~~~

"Where's the waitress?"-Havoc

"She's coming from behind you."-Edward

"Alrighty than here you are folks."-Waitress

"Thank you."-Mustang

~~~~~~About 15 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~

by the time that Edward, Mustang, Riza, Havoc, Hughes left the diner it was about 11:30 at night. everyone was walking] in silence thinking over today's

events except Edward.

~~~~~Edward P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

I knew that everyone was worried, i feel bad for making them worry but honestly they don't even know everything. I felt a sharp pain in my head and chest I

tried not to let it show though i closed my eyes but when i opened then i was in front of the gate staring at truth.

"Welcome Back -chem-ist! ~"-Truth

"What the? Truth why am i here?!"-Edward

"Because i called you here."-Truth

"Why?!"-Edward

"Because I need to have you ready for the upcoming fight, there are something's you need to see in order for you to understand."-Truth

"Hang on a minute since when do you care about the fate of amestris?"-Edward

"This fight doesn't just affect Amestris it affects everything me as well"-Truth

"Fine then what is it you want to show me?"-Edward

"That will have to wait a moment, but now you need all of your memories."-Truth

"Wh-? ARGH!"-Edward

I fell on to the ground as an unbearable pain erupted into my head I couldn't even move it hurt so bad as all the remaining memories flooded into my head.

~~~~~~Mustang, Riza, Havoc, Hughes P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

everyone was deep in thought about today when suddenly they were broken from their train of thought as Edward collapsed to the floor screaming in agony

"ARGH!"-Edward his body started thrashing around smacking into the cement a fire hydrant 'thus breaking it' and into a nearby building.

"FULLMETAL?!"-Mustang yelled lurching forward along with Hughes to hold Edward still to refrain from hurting himself anymore.

"What the h**l's going on?!"-Hughes

thankfully there were no people nearby...yet with all the screaming it wouldn't be too long before a crowd gathers. They all quickly grabbed Edward and pulled

him out of sight.

"Sir, what's happening to him?"-Riza

"I-I don't know."-Mustang

"He looks like he's in a lot of pain."-Hughes

"Is he going to be okay?"-Havoc

They all looked over at Edward only to see a pale frozen body with blood slowly oozing out of his mouth with his once fiery eyes now a dark red with blood

mixed in with his tears with his breathing hitched it's almost as though he were a living corpse.

"EDWARD?!"-Hughes and Mustang screamed

"Ed..."-Havoc whispered scared out of his mind.

Suddenly Edward let out a yell? No. . . . It sounded more like a screech of a dying animal before he jumped up gasping for air.

~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Edward's P.O.V~~~~~~~~

I screamed the pain it was unbearable no it was worse than that all I felt was my entire body go numb as all my memories rushed into my head but know the

memories that I was seeing weren't even mine now they were the memories of all of those who have suffered from any form of alchemy.

t-there was so much bloodshed it sickened me all these people dying all that went through my mind at that very moment was 'why?' men, women, babies,

children all of them suffering why? Why?! WHY?! the next image no memory showed me all of the human transmutations that were ever tempted some many

people have tempted gods hand so much pain and the stench of the things that were created from the transmutations it reeked of blood, burned flesh, and a

smell that was so bad but i couldn't name it I've had enough. No more. Make it stop! Then truth's voice rang through my head. . . . .

"No this all of this is only just the beginning i hope you've learned from this because it will be back to haunt you."-Truth

Then I woke up gasping for air i couldn't see anything and I screamed no it sounded more like a screech that escaped from my lips.

Then Everything went dark...


End file.
